A pillow is generally useful for the purpose of rendering comfort or support to various parts of a person's body. A person suffering from or recovering from a tailbone injury (e.g., a coccyx fracture) or similar injury or condition may have trouble sitting due to the pressure or weight applied to the tailbone or area around the tailbone when in the seated position. A person suffering from hemorrhoids may also have trouble sitting due to the pressure or weight applied to the affected area when in the seated position. Sometimes, the discomfort or pain for a person suffering from a tailbone injury or hemorrhoids is greatest when in a seated position or when emerging from a seated position. Therefore, what is needed is a device that reduces the pressure on the area around the tailbone and/or on the affected area resulting from hemorrhoids for a person in a seated position. The device should not only reduces the pressure on the tailbone and/or on the affected area resulting from hemorrhoids for a person in a seated position, but should also reduce the discomfort or pain associated with settling into a seated position or emerging from a seated position.